The Last Night
by LEaderMNB
Summary: Naruto and sakura.Evil Neji?


Walmart-Hey bob what do you think

Bob-…….

Walmart-Come on answer me. your not still mad about last time are you?

Bob-……

Walmart-Your tail will grow back I promise. Hey you ever get the feeling like we're being watched?

Bob-I know but did you have to cut it off so fast? No I have no idea what your talking bout…

Walmart-huh oh well forget it

The Last Night--Regular speech

_The Last Night--Thoughts_

_The Last Night-Flashback thoughts_

The Last Night-Flashback speech

I in no way own Naruto or any of its characters if I did things would happen a lot differently. The characters in my stories are BASED off the characters in Naruto some will be different so don't flame me for it.

A lot has happened since the Orochimaru attack on the village. Most parents in the village died defending it from Orochimaru's incredible onslaught of ninjas thought to be dead and legendary fighters resurrected to fight at his side. Most others that survived died not much later from fatal wounds. A year later, the Village hidden in the Leaf was the strongest village in all the great five nations. Only the elite of the village had survived short on people they had to teach up and comers train everyone making a new generation of ninja stronger than any before. The village remade itself into mostly a warrior village and is known throughout for bringing peace. The Hyuuga clan was hit the hardest in the attack. Having lost all royal blood except Hinata and her younger sister Hinata became the new clan head. Hinata not being up to the challenge and feeling undeserving of the title passed the responsibility on to Neji. Neji united the clan elders that had survived and immediately had the caged bird curse removed. Neji was not ungrateful for what Hinata had done for him. Her parents being dead he had her move in with him he worked hard to keep her happy but soon his hard work turned into an unforeseeable obsession.

Sakura like Hinata lost both her parents and fell in to a horrible depression. As time went by she grew away from all her old friends except for Hinata and Naruto who refused to be pushed away. She started dating anyone who would say yes to her it gave her the feeling of being wanted and kept her from thinking of her life. When she had dated almost everyone in the village she had gotten a reputation as a whore. Soon enough no one would even consider dating her this caused her to become even more depressed. It wasn't long after that she found out self-mutilation had the same effects as sex did. She was tired of life and tried to commit suicide luckily Naruto had come to visit her and was able to get her hospitalized in time. Naruto and Hinata were the only people to go see her in the hospital. That day she realized she had something to live for something that was there all along.

Naruto fought like no other against Orochimaru. After defeating Gaara he returned to the village. When he arrived he saw a losing battle. The sand ninjas had the leaf ninjas completely outnumbered. He looked at the arena where the genin exams were to be taking place. An incredible fight was raging between the third Hokage and Orochimaru. Next to Orochimaru laid the body of Iruka. He lost control and yelled with a renewed strength. All the fighting seized at the sound of the mighty roar. All eyes were on Naruto who seemed to be having a seizure. He writhed in pain as a red chakra slowly overcame him It encased his body in the form of a fox. The leaf ninja knew all to well what this was and took the opportunity to counterattack. The sand ninja still distracted by the sight unveiling before them were taken down a peg or two. The leaf ninja were able to even the numbers but were exhausted and most were wounded everything still seemed hopeless. Naruto finished transforming in to his one tail form and jumped over all the fighting going on straight to were Orochimaru was fighting. At the sight of his coming Orochimaru's elite guards raised a force field around Orochimaru and the third Hokage. Naruto bounced right off of it. This only enraged Naruto he attacked the elite guards they fought with incredible speed and power but weren't able to withstand Naruto's endless onslaught of attacks and incredible superhuman endurance. He tore through them literally ripping them to shreds. To Naruto's surprise the force field still stood. He charged at it over and over head butt after head butt but to no avail. Finally he tried something he jumped up high higher than most could see and came down spiraling tail first creating the effect of a chakra drill. He pierced the force field just as the third Hokage finished the death seal on Orochimaru's arms. Naruto charged at Orochimaru and got him right in the stomach sending him flying. Naruto ran to the Hokage's side "Don't settle for second best Naruto Believe and you will be Hokage. You know you look just like…" those were the last words the third Hokage ever said. Naruto with tears got up and ran to Iruka's side but he was too late. Iruka lay there missing his heart, which apparently was ripped out straight from his back. Naruto cried up in rage once more but this time it shook the village. He ran off into the fighting tearing all the sand ninjas he could see. They were going to retreat but he cut them off with shadow clones. He showed true hate in his eyes he made sure they all suffered the pain of one thousand deaths before finishing them.

After the battle was over and everyone was trying to move on he was training forcing himself not to forget. He trained with Juraiya and learned the resangan. He trained with Gai and he learned the art of Tai jutsu. Naruto did this all in secrecy no one knew how strong he was. Naruto soon surpassed Gai and learned more than just Tai jutsu from him in the end. Naruto out powered Kakashi and could out run Lee and still no one knew. Naruto grew so powerful waiting for the day Orochimaru would return. Then one day Sasuke left no one knew anything about it. Naruto stopped all his training he knew exactly where Sasuke ran off to. He ran to Tsunade the new Hokage but she forbid him from looking for Sasuke. He gave up on his training and dedicated himself to working on missions to scrounge together as much info on Sasuke's whereabouts and enough money to rent an apartment big enough for him and his new girlfriend Sakura.

Naruto please don't do this you don't understand what happened let me explain. (She half wept half yelled.)

No I'm tired of this bullshit. I can't stand you anymore or your cheating.

I said it wasn't what it looked like you know I love YOU and I always have!

Ahhhhh! Stop it Sakura I've been after you for years and you always ignored even worse you chased after Sasuke. It wasn't until Sasuke disappeared that you started to notice me. Even then you went out with half the village before coming to me if that's love then I rather not be in love.

I was afraid you would reject me… after Sasuke left I saw how hard working and honest and determined you were. I felt that if I went out with you right away you'd think id be using you to get over Sasuke. I didn't want that for you…for us.

I'm sorry but it's to late Sakura I saw you with my own eyes kissing Neji and half naked. That's something I can't forgive.

Naruto don't go it wasn't what it looked like please just let me explain! I can't live without you!

You should of thought of that before you cheated…

You're not even crying! Don't these past few years mean anything to you Naruto?!

(Naruto walks out of their apartment with his things and slams the door behind him)

…………..……..Later that day Naruto shows up at Shikamaru's House……………….

Hey Naruto what's up?

Hey Shikamaru umm nothing much and you?

What's wrong bro you never call me by my full name?

I left her man. I saw her kissing that son of a bitch Neji.

What the fuck man damn come on in. Naruto I'm sorry you don't deserve this and after all you did for her.

Don't I don't want to think about it I need to get this shit out of my mind.

Hey bro I got some Vodka down in room you want some?

You know I don't…

Yea I know but this is a special occasion and it'll help clear your mind.

Alright I guess oh and by the way Maru I'm gonna be crashing here with you for a while.

Alright but you gotta find something to do Friday night my parents are coming over. What a drag I gotta make dinner.

Aright I'll go to Choji's.

I still can't believe it Maru. How did Choji lose all that weight and then get in good with all the girls?

It's because I wanted it more than anything Naruto like you and Sakura

Damn don't you ever knock Choji you scared the crap out of me and ixne on akurasey.

Maru I taught you guys to speak pig Latin so if you're gonna tell Choji to can it about Sakura do it in a language I don't comprehend.

Sorry Naruto I didn't know…

It's cool Choji forget it.

Hey this will cheer you up Naruto.

(Choji pulls out a pre-release copy of Lotr Bfme III)

No fucking way!! How'd you get this?

Let's just say I know a girl

(All three of them burst out laughing)

……………………………….Sakura and Naruto's apartment………………….

_I didn't mean it to happen like this Naruto. Why wouldn't he let me explain… Damn it Neji why did you have to do this to me. I was raped and Naruto wouldn't let me explain now I'm going to do what should have been done a long time ago._

(Sakura pulls up her sleeve to reveal many scars up and down her arm she walks into the bathroom and proceeds to slit her wrist over and over until she falls to the ground crying and passes out.)

Sakura umm are you home it's me Hinata? I'm coming in ok? Hello I know you're home. Sakura? O my god Sakura what did you do Sakura wake up. Somebody help HELP!!

..………………...Konoha Village Medical Center the next day……………….

(Shikamaru sees Hinata sneaks up behind her and covers her eyes with his hands)

Guess who?

(Hinata turns around Shikamaru kisses her he pulls away and holds her hand.)

So Hinata. How is she?

Hey Maru. She's lost a lot of blood but the doctors say she'll make it. Maru where's Naruto? The doctors are asking questions and I have no idea how to answer them.

Well Naruto is…

I'm right here Hinata.

(Hinata lets go of Shikamaru's hand instantly and blushes a little.)

Oh hey Naruto I didn't think you would come.

Maru I had to come. I'm all she has…

Hey Naruto do you have any idea why she would do this? I mean umm she was so happy since you two got together I never thought she still…hurt herself.

I left her yesterday Hinata…

What why would you do that you know she lives for you?! This is all your fault how could you?

(Hinata runs up to Naruto starting to cry and starts pounding him on the chest)

She cheated on me Hinata…with Neji. Can you stop now please that hurts.

I didn't…I'm sorry Naruto. _Why would Neji do this I wonder if he still holds a grudge against Naruto for knocking him out._

Don't be. You said the doctors had questions where are they?

Just go down the hall then to the left the doctors in a small office to you're left.

(Naruto walks up to the window of the room Sakura has been placed in looks in and sees her lying there. A tear runs down his cheek he turns and walks away.)

Hinata when are you going to tell everyone about us?

Maru you know that Neji will never approve.

Neji Neji Neji I'm tired of hearing his name I know he took you in when Orochimaru killed you're parents but he doesn't own you. You saw what he did to Naruto and Sakura.

I'm sorry Maru I'm just afraid of his reaction I don't want him going postal like last time and then all I did was tell him I kinda liked Naruto.


End file.
